Seikiru
yagu_queensblade_wxp.jpg 'Name' Seikiru 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Kiru 'Age' 20???? 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 120lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Seikiru is not one to be taken lightly. Although she likes taking matters in her own hands, fairly providing the clan to tasks to do is her highest priority. She is not one for taking jokes, infact she reacts badley to them and would love to make the joker pay for what ever was said. Her behaviour is very brutal and uncaring to those not in the clan or not ones that are allied. Seikiru is never one to think twice about a desicion she makes, Once a desison is made, Seikiru and The Harpies will act immediantly or when a date and time is set. Appearance 456.jpg F9fa81cf8571156fcd5fb19abc20adb9_(1).jpg Yagyu_Jubei-1.png Screenshot_12.png|Chi enhanced form Miku5.png hyakka_ryouran_samurai_girls_5_by_alpa_36-d373cjx.jpg 'Clan & Rank' -The Harpies - Leader 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' A relationship is the last thing Seikiru is thinking about. Someone would have to be amazing to change her mind. 'Occupation' Full Time head of The Harpies 'Fighting Style' 'Base: Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. 'Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu' Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is an ancient form of Ninjutsu that has been modernized for commercial use on the streets as well as practiced in it's traditional form to strengthen the body, mind and spirit. Divided into Tenjin Mon, which is the more current version, and Hajin Mon, which is the original branch, this style has been revered as one of the most deadly martial arts to ever exist due to the near inhuman attacks it's practitioners can use in combat as well as the seemingly effortless efficiency in which a target can be killed by a master. 'Tenjin Mon' Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly super-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the two styles, and the one most often employed by members of the She-Dragons. 'Hajin Mon' Hajin Mon is the original form of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu, and while it's physical aspects are out-dated and near useless in modern combat, the mental states one can enter after mastering this style are incredibly augmentive to other martial arts. those who have learned this style have achieved total mastery over their bodies, and while this allows them to ignore pain, fear and even prevent themselves from bleeding, it's use in combat is limited. However, with the right amount of meditation, a practitioner is capable of surviving nearly anything that does not kill them outright so long as they are able to receive medical treatment within a few days. Healing factors, need for food, water and sleep and even human waste can be nearly removed from the normal cycle of human life so long as this state is maintained. It also allows for the use of Chi and even more impressive, the secret technique of the Mugen Tenshin style. 'Weapon of Choice' '' 'A sleek black Katana, with red diamons on the handle of the swords handle. It's a sleek and shimmery onyx that has the ability to cut through eterheal energies like chi, auras, etc, etc.'' It's made of a special metal infused with destruction chi, which allows the user to remain in a base state while cutting these ethereial energies, but when enfused with chi it has a much higher destructive potential. Chi Base '''Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Allies/Enemies Allies: - The Tanks - Blood Divas - The Shinpaku Federation 'Background' Seikiru was always a lone girl. Although she had a mother, she was never really around when she was growing up. Seikiru never knew where her mother would dissapear to during most days. Some times she would be gone for weeks on end. Seikiru would always be left at home. Hearing about all the bad things that would happen out of her home with all the new gangs hanging around. She was always scared to what would happen if she left home. She wanted to be able to protect herself knowing that no one was there to do so. So Seikiru told herself that she wanted to be able to be strong. To protect herself, to protect her mother. She found things around the house that could be put together as a weapon, although sometimes it would fall apart easily. She tried so very hard. Hanging up mattresses from the ceiling, using chairs and tables to throw kives at or practise the art of the sword. Blood, sweat and tears would shread every day from her. At times she just wanted to give up but she knew she couldnt stop. About two times a month her mother would come home. She wouldnt be home for long. Only just to check up on Seikiru and see how things were going. Seikiru's mother Katana knew something was happening at home but didnt bother to ask. Again Katana packed some more clothes and left Seikiru there by herself once more. 5 Years have now passed and Seikiru was now 11 years old. Her training had indeed improved incredibly. Seikiru had found an old training wooden katana in her mothers wardrobe. She would start to swing it around finding it a new feeling, different from all the made up weapons she had put together around the house. It felt good in her possesion like as if she was meant to have it. She would start to swing it around happily as then suddenly she saw a hand grip the end of the weapon. It was her mother. Seikiru looked up at her mother and imediatly dropped the weapon. Her mother had scratches and scar all over her body, though her facial expression was in a serious mood. Katana took the weapon and threw it to the side of the room then demanding her daughter learn to fight. Seikiru didnt want to tell her mother that she had been trying to train herself while she had been gone so she had kept quiet. What she didnt know is at that moment. The real training would begin..... Another 9 years had passed and Seikiru was fully matured. It was the 2nd month anniversary of her mothers death and Seikiru felt no pain in her heart. Knowing that the loss of her mother would have bourdened many people. She wanted to go out of her way and find out what her mother was up to all along. She went out into the heart of the cities that were around her. Wearing a long black hooded cloak so no one could see who she was. Seikiru was well known for her mother but she never knew why. She approached a male that seemed to be a bum. No home, no food, very raggy looking. She knew it couldnt hurt to ask. She mentioned her mothers name to the strange man just once and he reacted in the worst way. He jumped up and looked like he had seen a ghost. Seikiru tried calming him down saying everything would be alright, she asked why he reacted like that. The man was very hesitant in repeating what he knew but over the duration of a few hours he got it all out. Seikiru was shocked. She didnt know her mother had her own clan, the man even told her where some of the members were located. It took Seikiru a few days to locate the members but she managed to find them perfectly. Seikiru had been told from the others about her mothers past and what the clan was all about. He mother had put her heart and soul into that clan but the only thing that kept her going was her daughter. Seikiru knew from the meeting with the clan that she had to step up and take after her mothers footsteps. She had not only become the prodigy child, but without even knowing. Her mother trained her for this. Thinking back to when her mother came home in a beated up state. Katana knew she couldnt protect her daughter for much longer so decided to train her in everything she knew. From a hard childhood. To being trained dramatically. Seikiru had then become the leader of The Harpies. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:The Harpies